Battles Within
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Zuko is living in the Earth kingdom of Ba Sing Se when he meets a legal Fire Nation Refugee. Who is this woman and why did she come to Ba Sing Se? Will Zuko change his ways or will he continue his deadly path in search of the Avatar?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is my very first Avatar Fanfic so please be nice. I just watched all of the episodes recently and I thought that it would be good to write about my favorite character Zuko! His soul is so tormented…it makes a girl sad! Well here is my first shot at an Avatar fanfic, and one of my first Anime fanfics that I have put up on . Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. I love those! With the new movie in theaters I hope that this doesn't ruin it for those who only watch the movies and don't care to watch the Anime. Have a great read!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Avatar Anime or movie. I just altered it the way I wanted it because that is what fanfiction is all about. The only people in here that I own are Kaidakoto and anyone whose names you have never heard of in the Anime or movie. Some of the places I own too, but anything Avatarish…that is a big NO!

Battles Within

Chapter One: The Glass Former

I walked down the street of Ba Sing Se, the wondrous city that was impenetrable to everyone, even my Uncle Iroh. It was very odd to be walking on enemy soil that was not already owned or taken over by the Fire Nation army. These people ignorant that a Fire Nation prince was walking right beside them were peacefully going along their daily lives, or what is left of their lives after the Fire Nation took their homes and made them into refugees.

Funny how things work out as they are, I myself am a refugee now because the Fire Nation, my own home and my own father cast me out and forbid my return. I had a hope until he sent out my prodigy sister to find the Avatar. Now I am without hope, home, or the life that I rightfully deserve being the only son of the Fire Lord.

Today I was on my way to the shop for my uncle. He said we were out of tea and that we needed more. Why he couldn't just have gotten some from the tea shop we worked at was the question on my mind when I bought the tea he wanted. A crowd had grown around a shop at the far end of the street as I walked out of the shop. Curiosity got the best of me before I could will my legs to stop following the crowd of Earth Kingdom refugees. Murmuring around me sent chills up my spine.

"She is the best fire bender I have ever seen."

"She is a wonderful woman, and so young too."

"Shame she was put out of her home just as we were by fire nation."

"At least she isn't like the other fire nation people."

"They gave her hell when she came in and announced that she was fire nation."

"They watched her for years, but she was only a child then."

"Did you see how she touches it as if it is nothing?"

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and looked for myself at the woman, clearly Fire Nation from her appearance. She was smiling as she shaped molten glass in her hands as if it were clay. A little boy watched with his mother at his side. I almost dropped my things when I saw fresh flames sprout from her finger tips. She was fire bending in a city where everyone feared flames.

Once she was finished she placed her creation on the table beside her. She had collected the heat from the little glass figure and reclaimed it as her own. The little boy went to touch it but her skilled swift hands reached out and cupped his hand in her own.

"No little one, you will burn yourself. We wouldn't want that." The little boy giggled and replied quickly before his mother swept him off. "It will be done cooling within the hour ma'am." The crowd was dispersing as I stood dumbfounded in front of this woman. She looked to be my age. The mother nodded and passed what looked to be only a few coppers, nothing to the amount to which this grand piece of glass deserved. I must have been standing too long past when the others left because next thing I knew she was looking at me with glittering amber eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked touching the glass tiger gently. "Still hot." She said to herself and collected it in the palms of her hands. Her voice was beautifully angelic.

"You're a fire bender." I said stupidly. She obviously knew she was a fire bender. I saw the flinch when I said fire bender. "I didn't mean it like that." I said putting the sack of tea on the ground as I stretched out my back. She looked at me and I could tell she was watching my every move now that I had said that so bluntly.

"You're a new comer I see." She said just as bluntly as I had claimed she was a fire bender. I smiled at that. She has the attitude of one.

"Yea, my Uncle and I just came in on the boat." She looked back to me after she placed the tiger on the table.

"Well, you aren't afraid of me. I guess that is a good thing. Unless you plan on killing me in my sleep, like others have tried to do. I guess than it wouldn't be a good thing." She spoke of her own death and the attempts of others murdering her as if it were an every day thing. Something hard in her was closing in around her and I didn't like it.

"No I don't plan to kill you in your sleep. My uncle and I work at a tea shop down the street." How could I kill another out casted fire bender. Why did I just tell her where I worked? I saw her cover her mouth with her fan that she produced from a pocket only moments before. She was laughing at me. No, she was blushing!

"I'll have to come and see this tea shop sometime then. Perhaps I would have a cup of tea. Is it the one the locals are chattering about, the one with the new fabulous tea maker?" So she had heard of my uncle, but she hadn't heard of me. That's alright; I'm not prince Zuko here. I'm Lee, just another refugee without a purpose or place.

"That is my uncle. I'm sure he would love another customer." As I would love to see her face around more often.

"Why don't I come by tomorrow; perhaps around noon during my lunch break?" She looked at a lump of glass that was multi-colored. It looked as if it was recycled from glass she had found in the trash, only cleaned and melted.

"That sounds fine, when ever you see fit to come by. We are open later than most tea shops." She nodded and looked around the street before looking back up into my eyes.

"I'll be there then, during my lunch break, and maybe even after I'm done work." She stood and brushed off her red kimono, sand falling off of her lap, like water off of a glass bowl. She held out her hand and offered me a hand shake. I looked at it for a moment and shook her hand. She smiled and I could tell that I had gained her trust and from what she had seen I had hers.

I picked up the bag of tea and began to walk off. I stopped mid stride and turned around to see her walking back into her shop. Instead of yelling down the street I walked back and peered inside her shop. Shelves lined the walls with glass set carefully on top of them. She turned around when she saw my shadow fall across the ground.

"I never got your name." I said gaining another smile from her red lips.

"Kaidakoto, but most people call me Kaida." I blinked at her obvious Fire Nation name. I couldn't quell the urge even after I knew it was coming.

"Zuko." She blinked and waited for me to say something else. Truth was I couldn't believe I had said that. I wonder how many people had heard me.

"Your secret is safe with me, Price Zuko." She turned and walked into the back of her shop. She didn't yell, scream, cry. She only said goodbye with a promise of seeing me later and the promise to keep my identity safe. The spirits only know I couldn't keep it from this alluring woman.

As I walked back to the shop I yawned from tiredness. The sun was setting and I still had two hours of work to be doing. Uncle was awaiting me by the door with a frown.

"You are late Nephew." He said hands crossed over his chest and resting on his large belly.

"I was watching a street performance." I said and passed him into the shop. Placing our own personal bag onto the floor in the back room I put on my apron and got back to work. Giving my Uncle a we-need-to-talk-later look I began serving tea to the unsuspecting Earth Nation people.

A/N: WPPH First chapter! I think that, that was a really good first chapter. Well anyway it was long and very good. I am glad that I could get that out. You know it kind of upset me that they didn't make Uncle Iroh fat in the movie…I guess they neded to make it easier for the actor. Wouldn't want a fat man to have to get really skinny and buff really fast….hmmmm….Anyway I hope you liked that first chapter and please read on my pretties! REVIEW PLEASUMS!

~*Morna*~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright here is chapter two! I am on a creativity high right now and I just don't want to stop! Love you all!

Battles Within

Chapter Two: The Fire Nation Girl

She came in around seven hours after midday. Uncle got to her first. She sent a glace my way and smiled. She knew who she was talking to. She wasn't stupid, she knew her history or as much of it as she could learn living here in the Earth kingdom of Ba Sing Se for most of her life. Uncle sat her at a table close to the kitchen and I sighed with relief. I came over with the tea that she had ordered and she smiled.

"When you get off would you like to go for a walk outside the city wall?" I looked at my work clothing and back at her.

"I look like I just rolled out of a pig stagy." She giggled and I frowned. Even knowing that I was the prince she didn't care.

"Work does that to you." She motioned to her clothing and the dirt on them. "Welcome to normal society." She got a little closer to me and whispered. "My prince." I jumped and looked around the shop. Not many people were here. The closest person to her was an old man who appeared to be deaf from the way he was speaking to my Uncle. Her voice had a ring to it that I couldn't help but be attracted to. Perhaps it was because she was somehow like me; perhaps it was because she was Fire Nation. I didn't know but I did know that I was beginning to enjoy listening to it.

"It's not as good as the palace I'm sorry to say." I whispered back. I was doing something forbidden, talking to a person in our sanctuary about who we were. It was a thrill. I walked away from her and back to the kitchen. Uncle stood in front of me, out of view from the customers. I looked to him and he smiled.

"You have a lady out there who likes you Nephew. It looks like you like her too." I sighed and put the platter on the counter.

"We need to talk later about her Uncle." The rest of the night went well. She stayed and waited until we closed for the night. I gave Uncle my apron and walked out of the shop with her by my side. She took me to the wall and looked at the guards. They looked at her and frowned.

"You aren't permitted to be outside of the city walls refugee." They said before she produced a paper and showed it to them.

"I am permitted to go where ever I please outside of these walls. I have a permit from the king himself." The guard looked at the paper and called for the gate to be opened. I looked to the paper and looked to her. She knew the king. Was this a trap? Once the gate closed she breathed in deeply. The open air hit my face and I breathed in as well. "The city air gets stuffy at times." She said and began to walk along the path past the farms and fields with crops newly planted.

"You know the king?" I asked and put my hands in my pockets as we walked side by side down the dirt road.

"I only know him because I made him a seven foot tall glass bear. He is fond of them and he saw me making glass one day. I told him that I was running low on sand to make the glass and he provided me with papers saying that I could travel outside the walls when and where I wanted." I looked at her and then ahead of us. It was nice to have someone to talk to in a place where there is only stone. Someone who understands the need to Fire bend.

"So how did you come to live in Ba Sing Se?" I asked when we came to a stream. She sat her feet in the water and laid back on the bank. Her kimono hugging her curves perfectly. I looked over and down at her.

"I was ten. My mother and father was killed in the war and my mother died during child birth. Your Uncle was the General of the Army that my father was in. He died at the battle here in Ba Sing Se. I was far from home. I was only a couple miles from Ba Sing Se and a woman took me here. I couldn't travel with the army. So many men, so many chances for a child like me to be defiled." I looked at her and saw a darkness in her eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"You've seen a lot." I spoke my thoughts aloud and earned a tear from her. Most Fire Nation people are strong, with fiery spirits. This woman was fiery but still had a heart as kind as any woman I have ever met.

"Yes I have." She wiggled her toes and I saw rippling across the water. I looked to her and had an increasing urge to hold her. She had been through so much and it had made her into something someone in their twenties shouldn't be.

"You're safe now. You have someone who understands you and you have someone to talk to about fire bending." I surprised myself when I said that. She looked to me with tears in her eyes.

"I guess you're right." She said and I smiled. I reached out my hand and took hers in mine. I felt the heat she was producing to heat her body during the cold on the night. I added my own to hers and it mingled in a red and orange ball of fire. Fire benders couldn't hurt each other if they didn't want to. One of the few perks to being a fire bender. You could choose who you wanted to hurt and who you didn't when it came to other fire benders. "How did you come to being in Ba Sing Se? I hope your not on a mission."

"My Uncle and I have been exiled from the Fire Nation because of circumstances that couldn't be avoided." I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked back at her.

"Things will change in time. Times are changing and the wheel is turning." I raised an eye brow to her and she smiled. "You'll see." She sat up and I helped her into her shoes. The water on her feet steamed off as she dried them. We continued our walk and I found that we had made a huge circle. She looked to the wall and I could see that she didn't want to go back inside. I didn't want to go back inside either. Being out here was like being free again, without labels or a care in the world.

We walked inside and I walked her back to her home. It was small like mine and Uncles. She turned around and smiled up at me. I was at least a foot taller than her and she was so small. I had years of physical training under my belt and she seemed so fragile like the glass she handled every day.

"Thank you for coming with me outside of the wall. It was nice to talk to someone like myself." She gave me a hug and I gave her one back.

"Do you want to go out again tomorrow night?" I asked softly in her ear.

"I would love to, My Prince." She whispered against my ear and I felt shivers going up and down my spine. She went to pull away but she only met my lips as I captured hers with my own. No one ever said I worked slowly when it came to woman. If I knew what I wanted, I got what I wanted. There was a heat that passed between us. I could feel the familiar warmth of my own fire and also her strange yet appealing fire.

As her lips moved with mine I put a hand around her back and pulled her closer. She entwined her fingers in my shirt and I could feel her pull on it. I released her and let her feet onto the ground and I could see a blush rise to her cheeks. There was something about her that make me crazy, and I didn't know just yet, but I would find out.

"Goodnight Zuko." She said. My name on her lips made me was to kiss her again. I took a step back and watched her go into her house.

"Goodnight Kaidakoto." She turned when she got inside her door and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She closed the door and I made my way back to the house. I still needed to talk to Uncle about this girl, especially now that I knew that her father died in the battle here at Ba Sing Se.

A/N: First note, NO SHE IS NOT RELATED TO ZUKO! Because we all know…or well most of us anyway…that Zuko's cousin died in the battle at Ba Sing Se.

Second note, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I hope I can get a few more chapters out. I also want to finish reading a couple of stories that have to do with Zuko. That will help a little bit with what I am doing. I already saw all the Avatar episodes…mind you I am VERY HAPPY THAT THEY HAVE ITALIANS PLAYING AS THE FIRE NATION! OMG LOVE ITALIANS! Ok…done…sorry….anyway yea…while I go and have a fit over Italians please enjoy the next chapter and REVIEW PLEASUMS!

~*Morna*~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright this is the next chapter. I know you guys might be wondering why Zuko is moving so fast with Kaida…but he moved fast with a bunch of girls in the episodes so please don't be mad. Trust me it is going to be a long story.

Battles Within

Chapter Three: The Fire Within

It had been two weeks since our first encounter. Uncle called us a couple, but I didn't know what we were. Sure we shared kisses and went out together, but we never really discussed going out with each other. With the Avatar being in the city I had new hope that I was going to be a prince again. A regular prince, not an exiled one like I have been for the past three years.

At the moment Kaida and I were sitting in her shop. It wasn't a work day and I had plans to go out later that night and find the Avatar's bison. I did know that if I did get the Avatar I was going to invite her to come with me. I didn't want her to stay away from her home land for too long. It was something deep inside that ached and I knew that feeling.

"So when you mold it, it doesn't crack or break." Kaida finished. I nodded in understanding and I wiped off a glob of molten glass off the back of her hand. She looked at me and smacked my hand. "Someone could have seen, be careful!" She said and she smiled at me. She could never say anything mean to me. Just like how I couldn't resist her voice. If she were to say jump right now I could jump.

"No one saw, we are inside the shop. That and it is lunch time. Don't worry Kaida." I leaned over and kissed her. Her lips eagerly accepted mine. I pulled away and smiled at her messed up butterfly. It wasn't like she couldn't fix it, but seeing the fake anger on her face was amusing.

"I like glass making. It's the fusion of all the elements put together that makes it so beautiful." I looked at her with a perplexed look. Glass making was all about the fire.

"How?" I asked not wanting to say anything to make her upset.

"Well the glass itself is earth. It is sand, only melted and made into glass. Fire makes it melt and form into anything you want. Air feeds the fire to keep it going. And Water cools it off when it is completely finished. When it is hot enough to hurt, but cool enough that it wont crack or shatter to put it in the water you do. Then you have glass. A beautiful piece of work formed by combining all of the elements in harmony, just like they should be. Just like here in Ba Sing Se. You have Earth benders and Water benders, along with three Fire benders. The only thing that is missing is Air benders, but they were wiped out a long time ago." She looked down at her work with a sad look on her face. It's like she felt as if she was sad that it had happened. I never really thought about it. With all of the Air benders gone, what will happen after the war? What will happen to the balance? Is that what Uncle has been talking about this whole time?

"I guess you're right." She looked up at me and sighed. "I need to go out for a little bit. But I'll be back." I stood and made to walk out of the shop. She stopped me and gave me a quick fleeting kiss.

"Be careful." I blinked and looked at her. Did she know what I was doing? I gave her a fleeting kiss in return and left the shop. Running across the roof tops to get to the house I put on my mask and grabbed my swords. I was going to get that bison and I was going to return to my home. I was going back to the Fire Nation with Kaida and everything was going to be alright.

That wasn't how it turned out though. Instead of returning to the Fire Nation, I let the Avatar go. I let him ride away on his bison and to show for it, I became sick. Now my delirium has caused me to think that Kaida was beside me taking care of me. I knew full well that it was my uncle that was taking care of me. He was supposed to be opening his own tea shop any day now and I was sitting here sick.

"Zuko, you have to burn this out of you." She said laying down next to me but outside of the blankets.

"I can't Kaidakoto."

"Yes you can. I'll help you. Come on Zuko, you can do this. Get better." I could feel her warmth. I could feel the now familiar warmth of her touch. I tried to reach for my own fire. It was so small, dwindling even. I couldn't get enough of it. Instead I held onto Kaida's warmth. I held onto her fire and kept it with me. I didn't want her to wear herself down.

"Kaida." I murmured in my sleep. I reached out and touched her face with my hands. She put her hand up to mine and I could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"Kaida, come on. Leave Zuko to sleep. Come have some tea." Uncle said. I reached after her as she left.

"Kaidakoto." I whispered. The loss of her warmth hurt me internally. I wished she would come back.

Sometime during the night though I felt the fever release me from it's hold. I felt the cold of the night and I could feel my fire returning. I rolled over and sighed as I felt myself returning to normal strength. I threw the blankets off and warmed myself with the heat from my own body.

The next morning I got up and walked out into the kitchen to greet my uncle. I ate soup and some tea. Not the best combination, but pleasant to eat. I drank a lot of liquids before Uncle and I both left the house to the new shop. I was glad that I would be able to show up for the grand opening of the shop.

I told Uncle I was leaving during the lunch break however. I wanted to go see Kaida. I wanted to thank her for everything that she had done. I found my way to her shop and pushed my way through the crowd. They were used to seeing me so they parted easily. As far as they knew I was just a friend. I walked up to her and she stood. She placed the glass on the table in front of her and walked over to me.

Collecting her in my arms I couldn't imagine what else I would want. I kissed her long and tenderly. I didn't care that everyone saw, I wanted them to know. She was my everything and I couldn't believe I could have wanted to go back home, knowing that I wouldn't be able to be with her because she wasn't nobility.

"I love you Kaidakoto." I breathed when I pulled away.

"I love you too Zuko." She breathed even quieter than me. I kissed her again before I let her go.

"I have to go back to the shop, Uncle opened his own." Kaida nodded and I started my long walk back to the shop. I couldn't wait to see Kaida later.

A/N: Alright there is the third chapter. I hope you all liked it. These past three chapters took me four hours to write. I hope you enjoyed my troubles! It wasn't really a trouble though. I enjoy writing. Well yeah….anyway…REVIEW PLEASUMS! Sleepy time for me…it's 4 in the morning. Lol Night everyone!

~*Morna*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright now that I have four hours of sleep and I am waiting for my uncle to arrive I am going to poop out a chapter for you all! I hope you guys like it. I know I am moving fast with things in Ba Sing Se, but I guess I am excited to get to the palace! Lolz Well enjoy!

Battles Within

Chapter Four: Leaving Ba Sing Se

I had done it. I had helped kill the Avatar and I was going home! I had, had to stop Uncle, but the Avatar was dead! That water tribe girl did say that, that water had special properties though. I hope that she couldn't heal the Avatar. Azula wanted to go right back to the Fire Nation, but I had a pit stop. I was going to take Kaida with me. She could be the royal glass maker!

"Kaida!" I called once I got into the shop. She was sitting in the corner looking at me.

"Zuko, you are in a Fire Nation uniform." I looked down at the clothing that my sister had given me. "I thought you said you weren't here on a mission." I winced. I had said that. I wasn't I was pulled into one.

"I wasn't on a mission. My sister showed up and took over Ba Sing Se. I've been put back in favor with my father and I'm going back to the palace." She looked at me and searched my eyes for a lie.

"You have told me a lot about your sister and if it only has to do with her than I don't trust it." She had been so blunt about it. Sometimes I think that she could make a great Earth bender with her blunt way of putting things. "But, have fun back at the palace."

"Well, that is something I wanted to talk to you about. I don't really know if you consider us dating, but I do. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come back to the Fire Nation with me." I rubbed the back of my neck. I was worried that she wouldn't come with me. I just hoped that she would say yes. I didn't know what I would do if she wasn't coming.

"I don't know Zuko. I have made a life for myself here. I have a home, I have animals. I don't know if Palace life is for me." She looked around her shop. I guess that made sense, but didn't she love me? She said so herself just yesterday. Yesterday! We were supposed to go for a walk. Shit.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Kaida. I was invited to the palace to serve the king tea. I went to help Uncle." She looked back to me and sighed.

"I don't know Zuko. I understand why you didn't come last night, but I just don't know about leaving here. It has taken me years to gain these people's trust. I guess they are going to feel as though I am a traitor now. Perhaps a diabolical plot to over throw them years in the making." Tears began to fall from her eyes. I moved to wipe them away and but she turned her head. "Never mind that I struggled just as they have. Years it took me to master how to mold glass like this, years of being watched, years of being a suspect for potential threats. Now when you come around even though you said you weren't on a mission, the city falls to the Fire Nation within weeks." I looked to her and saw that she genuinely cared about these people. Now with the thought that they didn't trust her anymore it was like a big weight had been put onto her shoulders. "I'll go." I blinked and looked at her again.

"What?" I asked, had she made this decision already? Now I was really confused.

"I'll go with you to the Fire Nation." I watched her get up and begin packing some things in the shop. I nodded not wanting to say anything for fear that she would change her mind. I helped her pack her things though. "They will probably come and tear down my shop, so I might as well take everything." Her outlook on life was bleak when it came to things like this. Well, most would say bleak. She says these things with a matter of fact tone, not one of sorrow or grief, but one of acceptance and knowing.

"You will love it at the palace." I said showing her boxes to some of the guards I had, had wait outside of the shop. She looked to me and then to the guards. "Don't worry, my sister and her two friends will be on the ship as well. You might not want to talk to Azula, but you might find someone to talk to through her friends." She seemed to become less guarded when I said that so I guess I had gotten through.

We packed up her house talking about the Fire Nation. I just wondered how much it had changed. She didn't know anything about the Fire Nation. The few memories of it were small and fading. I wanted to show her everything for myself. I wanted her to see the islands, the mountains, the fields, all the beauty of the Fire Nation. I couldn't wait to show her.

As we finished packing hours later my sister came in with some of the returning guards. She looked royally pissed off and I wasn't about to fight with her. She took one look around the building and I frowned at her sneer. She didn't have to put salt on the wounds. Kaida didn't have much, but for someone who started out as she had, she had a lot.

"Zu Zu what is taking so long? You better not be bringing home this girl for a pet. You know father wouldn't like an Earth Kingdom pet in his house, no matter how much you need a whore for your room." Kaida turned around and glared at Azula. The glass in her hand began to warp.

"I am no whore, and don't talk about Zuko that way." Glass was dripping onto the floor from the heat she was causing to course through her veins. Azula smiled and turned around to walk out of the shop.

"Have fun with your new girlfriend Zu Zu." Kaida blushed and returned to what she was doing. I could feel a blush rise to my own cheeks. Azula was never one to be nice about anything. She might appear to be nice about something, but it was always for her own gain. Kaida and I continued packing and sending things away in the cart that had been brought to carry her things to the train.

We finally got out of her house. I had one of her cats in my arms and she had another. A new litter of kittens were in a box ready to be transported with us. I still couldn't believe that I was going home. I helped Kaida into the train and stepped into the machine myself. Sitting down we were transported to the docks where we would take a ship to the Fire Nation. Azula was back at the ship making sure that Uncle Iroh didn't escape. I was glad that she wasn't there. I had minimal alone time with Kaida now that we were going back to the main land.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. I could feel her breathing and the soft warmth she was producing. She looked out the back window at the city of Ba Sing Se disappearing in the distance. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. I hoped that everything was going to be alright between us. I didn't know if she thought that I caused all of this or not, but I did know that she was coming with me. I could figure it out of the ship. We would have separate rooms of course, or so I thought.

Alas nothing happens how I think it is going to happen. Azula graciously gave us a room together. Kaida and I not only had to share a room, but also a bed. I offered to sleep on the floor, but Kaida wouldn't hear anything of it. We were both going to sleep on the bed and it would be fine. Silently I cursed in every language I knew, I was a wild sleeper and it would take conscious effort to not flail around and hurt her.

Dinner on the ship was a good one. A victory feast was held and everyone cheered. Well everyone that was except for Kaida, myself, and Azula. We all ate with happy talk around the table. My own conversation was directed toward Kaida who was talking about her plans with the new shop she was going to have near the palace. I smiled happily at her and couldn't wait to see her dream come true.

"I'm going to have orange walls, perhaps a couple windows to bring in the light during the day. Oh Zuko, I can't wait. I'll have everything I ever wanted with the money I'll get from serious buyers in the main land!" She fiddled with her food too excited to eat. I continued to eat what I had been served and went back into my own thoughts as she talked about where she thought she might have it. Her imagination was running wild and I just let her.

Tonight would be the first night we slept in the same bed together. I hoped that after this trip it wouldn't be the last. I waited outside while Kaida changed into her night clothing and all I had to do was strip down to my under garment. I listened to the noises coming from inside the door. I heard her walking around the room, drop something and curse quietly, step into her clothing and the rustling of clothing when she threw her dirty cloths into the dirty clothing bins that had been put there for us. Finally I was allowed in.

Walking inside I was greeted by her naked ass peaking out from underneath her night gown. I could feel myself get excited thinking about what she looked like underneath those clothes. I stripped down to almost nothing and climbed into bed next to her. She had the wall, which was fine, I wasn't too fond of being boxed in. I felt the jerk of the ship as we set off for the main land and Kaida turned over to look out the port hole window.

"Goodnight Kaidakoto." I said running a hand through her hair. She leaned into my touch and smiled at the warmth of my touch.

"Goodnight my prince." I felt myself shiver at the name. It was erotic when it came from her mouth. I didn't know if she knew how it affected me, but if she did she loved what it did. If she were willing to be taken by me, I'm sure I wouldn't mind what it did either, but until then, it was a bitter sweet feeling.

A/N: Alright that was the next chapter. I AM GOING TO SLEEP! I have been working for nearly 12 hours and running on 4 hours of sleep isn't great! I'm going to sleep and dream of Zukoness, maybe I can dream up something good to put in the story. Even though I have the whole thing already planned out I know it's not bad to have something a little extra to put in there. Maybe I can even do a spin off! Well have a great night everyone! REVIEW PLEASUMS!

~*Morna*~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone I know I haven't been writing much the past couple of days. Technically I'm supposed to be working today, but I don't want to work. I have been working non stop for the past couple of days so I thought that I could type up a chapter for you guys before I start. All I have to do today is clean our last bathroom and vacuum the three bedrooms. Yay…not a lot of work when you think about it. So here is the next chapter. I promise we will slow down. I know you guys want nice detailed chapters. So that is just what I will give you.

Battles Within

Chapter Five: On the Ship

The rocking of the Fire Nation ship as we plunged through the water was oddly comforting. I had missed being on the rocking of a boat. It had been part of my home for nearly three years. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was warm, rocking like a child in a cradle, next to the woman who had stolen my heart and melted the ice around it.

We had been dating for almost a month now. Not nearly enough time to start sleeping in the same bed together, well that was for normal royal standards. I could care less, it was comforting and I loved to hear her breathing. With my eyes closed I could hear everything, the water pushing the boat too and fro, the creaking of the ship, her breathing coming and going to the rhythm of the waves.

Seeing is nice, but hearing and feeling is ten times better. I would be upset if I went blind, but at least I knew the wonders that the other senses could bring. That Earth bender that was teaching the Avatar was blind. She could see fine, that was if someone was walking on the ground. I wish I knew how she could see without really seeing.

Kaidakoto moved beside me, rolling over to get a more comfortable position. She rolled onto her side and her leg found it's way across my waist. I didn't move. I didn't think that she would like it when she woke up and her leg was across my waist, but I didn't want to wake her up by moving her leg. Maybe I could slip out of bed without her waking up. I moved to get out of bed and she shifted. Great! Just what I needed, she was a light sleeper!

I sat there thinking of how I could get out of this situation. Not only was she laying on me but with her my imagination always ran wild. Not normal for a Fire Nation Prince. I shouldn't even be thinking about having an imagination. I was supposed to be strict and unfeeling, this woman made my mind crazy! She made me do things that I wouldn't normally do, like share my own fire. I have never shared my own fire with anyone before.

That was it! I would heat her off of me. I raised my internal heat to one that I thought she wouldn't like. Oddly enough she just moved closer to me. Did I have to burn her to get her off of me? I raised it again and pushed the heat toward her. She didn't move. I didn't want to force too much heat to her and cause her to wake up because of the severe temperature change, but she wouldn't get off! I pushed more heat to her and waited.

I could see sweat forming on her brow, something I didn't normally see. She didn't sweat. Not many Fire Nation sweat because of heat. I must have been putting a lot of heat into it. Finally I saw her frown and move off of me. I sighed and rolled out of the bed. Turning around I got a face full of blanket. Pulling the blanket down from my face I saw her trying to shed the heat that I had produced.

Every manly instinct told me to stay because she sight was going to be magnificent when she reached to her night gown. Something turned me around to change into my own clothing. I didn't turn around until I was fully dressed and that was only to pick up the blanket. Closing my eyes I walked over to her feeling for her heat and how close it was to me. I bumped my knee into the bed, I had put so much of my own heat into her it masked her own.

I placed the blanket on top of her and I opened my eyes. I walked to the door and left the room for the main deck. I greeted those who said good morning to me and leaned over the rail of the deck. Azula walked over next to me with her normal semi dismal voice.

"Good morning Zu-Zu." I looked over to her and sighed. What did she want now? "So how are you and your girlfriend? Should we expect to tell dad about his new grandbaby when we arrive?" My head swung the remaining distance to look her straight in her face. There was only a tiny amount of joking in that statement. She was being serious!

"No, Kaida and I haven't-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay Zuko. Calm down, I'm your sister I have to worry about these things. Especially if I have to baby sit a pregnant girlfriend of yours." I gritted my teeth at her comment. Like she would HAVE to baby sit Kaida, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"You don't have to baby sit anyone. Kaida is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." I repeated my thoughts to make sure Azula knew.

"Sure she might be able to take care of herself, but if dad was to find out that she was pregnant, and she isn't royalty, oh you best bet that dad wouldn't be too happy about that." I looked back out to the waves and the open sea. I would love to throw Azula into the water. I would enjoy seeing her drown. She could swim, but with the waves as wild as they are right now, I didn't think she would be able to keep her head up. "You should get rid of her Zuko, she is a commoner, you know that you can't marry her. So instead of hurting yourself in the end, get rid of her now when you barely know her." Azula walked away from me then and I couldn't help but think, 'I already know her.'

Azula was right. When Kaida and I started dating I didn't have to worry about royal problems like this. Now that I wasn't exiled and marked as a traitor, I had to start worrying about these things again. When I had betrayed my Uncle, gone and helped Azula kill the Avatar, I hadn't thought about these things. I had just wanted to go home. Maybe I could talk to father about letting me marry Kaida. At least she was Fire Nation.

Kaida didn't wake up for breakfast. She didn't wake up for lunch either. I didn't know why she wouldn't wake up but it was now almost 3 hours past mid sun. I made my way down to our bed chambers and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard her answer. Alright so maybe she had been awake all day, but why hadn't she come out to eat?

"Kaida why didn't you come out?" I pushed the door open and the ship rocked violently. I was pushed into the door frame and I tripped over the thresh hold. I fell onto my side and groaned from the effort my twisted muscles went through trying to push myself back up from the floor. Kaida came running over to help me up.

"Zuko! Are you okay?" I nodded and winced at my neck muscles screaming at me not to move. What the hell just happened? As far as I knew we were going with the waves not against them. Who the hell changed our coarse?

"Maybe not, I think I strained my leg, my neck hurts too." She looked nodded and laid my head under a pillow from our bed.

"I'll go get someone to take you to the infirmary." She ran out of the room and looked for one of the men. I heard running down the hall a few minutes later and two men came into the room followed by Kaida. She looked really upset about what had happened.

"Who changed our course?" I yelled as they lifted me up onto their shoulders. I winced when my leg hit the thresh hold and cursed violently in my head. Kaida walked meekly behind us following us to the infirmary.

"No one sir, the waves changed, we just had a violent throw, the waves changed back to what they once were." I sighed and nodded. They put me on the bed in the infirmary and I sighed waiting for the ship's doctor to come and check out my leg.

"First day on the ship and I hurt myself." I shook my head and looked to Kaida who was sitting next to me. She was fiddling with something in her hand and was focusing on it.

"I'm sure you'll be better really soon Zuko." She smiled and nodded as if deciding that her statement was going to be true. The doctor came in and looked at my leg.

"Well, Prince Zuko, it seems that you have a pretty good sprain. Just a week or so with bed rest and keeping it wrapped up should heal it up quickly. I'm sure this fine woman of yours will take good care of you." Kaida looked down and away from the doctor and I glared at the man.

"So you're telling me I can't move for a whole week!" I just got my freedom and he is saying that I have to wait another week to be able to move around. One thing after the other was keeping me from what I really wanted.

"Yes Prince Zuko, only bed rest." The doctor was wrapping up my ankle as we spoke.

"What about my neck?" I asked wincing as I turned it to look at Kaida.

"Your neck will be fine too you just need to sleep with it turned in the direction that it is most painful." I looked at him as if her were crazy. He looked up to me and sighed.

"When you hurt your neck and it hurts to turn it at a certain angle it means that your stretched the muscle on the one side. So to even out the balance you need to stretch out the other muscle. It sometimes happens when you sleep wrong. Nothing wrong with it, it just needs to be stretched." I put my head back on the bed and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long week.

A/N: Alright that was the next chapter. Poor Zuko, he got hurt! Well I hope you all are reading and enjoying everything. Please read on! REVIEW PLEASUMS!

~*Morna*~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so this is the next chapter in the story. I spent the whole day reading a fanfic that was the second story in a Zuko/OC story. First one is called A Koi Called Bird great one but no Zuko sexiness in it…meaning lemons or limes…v.v; Depressness. Well then the second one comes and he still isn't with this girl, but around the middle he gets with her but by the time I finished reading it, it wasn't a complete story and the girl writing it hadn't updated since 2008. DEPRESSEDNESS! So…I shall try and find another Zuko OC story because I'm not a fan of Zutara or Zumai…but if I had to pick between the two I would have to pick Zumai…but she would piss me off I think…. Yea so neither for me…and Zuang….FUCK NO! and one more thing before this chapter starts…I would like to tell you all that no matter how hard I try to hide it with my red hair dye…I am still blonde….and couldn't figure out that the reason my ipod dock wasn't working was because it was unplugged….I digress….

Battles Within

Chapter Six: Mending

I hated being in this stupid bed! I couldn't move my leg, I couldn't move my neck! I just wanted to get out and move! I couldn't do that strapped to the fucking bed! I really wasn't strapped but Kaida looked at me with such malice when ever I tried to get up. Like yesterday!

~*Flashback*~

I had just tried to get up from bed not even an hour ago. Kaida was sitting in the corner making smoke creatures with her fire bending. It was amusing when she asked me what I wanted her to make.

"A Turtle Duck." Not the most manly thing, but hey I had run out of fierce animals. She humored me by making the turtle duck and made it spin in the air.

"You are the most powerful Fire bender I have ever seen Kaida." I heard TyLee say from the door to Kaida. "You never see a fire bender able to bender the smoke that they produce." I saw Kaida fidget with nervousness at being the center of attention. She was cute when she did that. TyLee turned to me and smiled. "How does the leg feel?" I waved to her to brush off her concern.

"I have to stay in this bed that is enough torture. I rather be in pain and walking around than sitting here." TyLee smiled and I looked back to Kaida.

"Mai said she wants to talk to you when you have a moment alone Zuko." I raised an eye brow.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

"I'll tell her than!" She did a back bend out of the door and shut it with her foot. That girl was really weird! She had disabled me in battle while we were practicing! I wasn't able to do anything! I shifted in bed ready to go and relieve myself. Sitting up I winced and felt the sting and shove of fire pushing me onto the bed. Kaida had done that earlier today, but it hadn't hurt like this one had.

"What the hell Kaida?" I yelled and sat back up.

"Maybe if it hurts you'll stop!" She went back to her creature and made the Unagi. I stared wide eyed at her.

"Maybe if I stop drinking and eating I wont have to piss and shit! Now can I please go to the bathroom, mistress of the mists?" She looked at me and her smile fell.

"It's not mist, its smoke. And I'm sorry Zuko; I just thought it was one of your many attempts to get up." She came over and helped me up. Her hand was on my chest where her fire punch had hit me. I winced and sighed when the pain dulled at her touch. She was always able to make me feel better with just her touch.

"It's alright, just don't stop touching me." I smiled down at her and she giggled.

"Touching you where and how Zuko? Because I know you would love me to touch you a lot more than I do." She helped me to the bathroom and I chuckled.

~*End Flashback*~

Kaida was sitting in the chair across the room and she was working on something glass. She blew on her creation with a constant force. The puff of her cheeks and the circle her mouth was making as she blew sent my mind into imagination mode. As my mind wandered I could see why the teachers in the Fire Nation didn't want us to have any sort of expression, it could possibly get us killed. Right now if Kaida looked over I would be killed, or tortured, as the blanket rose directly above where my waist was.

I rolled over to my side, facing the wall and pretended to be asleep. Maybe she wouldn't think anything of it. I shallowed my breathing and listened to Kaida move around the room. Her hand touched my wounded leg and I winced. Her other hand stroked my hair.

"Zuko." She whispered softly. I figured it was to see if I was awake when she didn't repeat it. I stayed silent and kept my eyes closed, feeling her fingers work their way through my hair. It was soothing. I found myself really sleeping and I couldn't remember if she had left me or not.

When I woke up Kaida wasn't in the room but I couldn't feel the pain in my leg when I moved. I flexed the muscle and I looked around the room. It didn't hurt, was it healed or had someone put a numbing ointment on it? I jumped when I heard movement in the bathroom. I looked to the bathroom as the door opened and was surprised to see Mai walking out of the bathroom. What was Mai doing in my room? What was Mai doing in my bathroom? What was Mai doing in my room and bathroom in her night gown? What the hell time was it?

"Heh, I'm dreaming, that's it." I laid down and rolled back over. Mai walked over to the bed and sat on the bed.

"What ever you want to think Zuko." Mai's dull voice hit my ears and I rolled back over.

"Yea, so what has my mind made up now? Are you here to have sex with me? Though I don't know why it would be you I'm thinking about and not Kaida. Heh, maybe I just thought that you still liked me and that, that was what you wanted to talk to me about." Mai looked at me and shook her head.

"Maybe you have a serious infection and it's giving you delirium." I nodded and smiled.

"Yea Delirium." I laid on my back and sighed. "So what is it?" Mai looked to the door and I looked too. No one stood there but that didn't mean anything.

"Zuko, I do still like you. I wanted to know if you would date me if you had never met Kaidakoto." I looked to Mai and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we would have been good together. Two depressed angry people with each other." I chuckled. "I have woman fawning over me in my dreams, I have been on a boat with men for way too long." I got up and walked to the bathroom. Mai looked at me in disbelief.

"How are you walking?" I closed the door in her face and went to the bathroom. Maybe it was time to wake up and piss for real if I was doing it in my sleep.

"I told you I'm dreaming." I went to the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom to lay back down. "Now I am going to wake up and really take a piss." I closed my eyes and I heard Mai leave the room. I heard Kaida open the door and come in. She sat beside me and I turned over still not feeling pain.

"I'm still dreaming. Heh, now you I wouldn't mind having sex with." Kaida looked at me like I had six heads.

"What makes you think you are dreaming?" She asked. I pointed to my leg.

"No more pain." She shook her head and pinched me on the arm. "OW!" I yelled and pulled back. Damn that hurt! Hurt…shit…I'm not dreaming…and I just said those things to Kaida, and Mai…oh shit!

"How the hell is there no pain in my leg?" I jumped out of bed and Kaida grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the bed.

"Maybe you were visited by one of the spirits, but you aren't dreaming Zuko." Her level matter of fact voice made me think. Maybe that had happened, it wasn't unheard of, but why over just a leg sprain?

"I, Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck. I could feel a blush come to my face and Kaida giggled.

"I'll forget what you said about having sex with me, though I'm flattered, I think." She stood and walked over to the metal table. I sighed and stood to get up. We both walked out to the deck and for me to get some air. It was night, which explained Mai's nightgown, but it didn't explain why she was in my room in that nightgown. I wondered silently what would have happened if I hadn't of woken up.

A/N: Alright, so that is the next chapter. I want to type up another one but I have to clean this bathroom real quick. Maybe if I do it quick enough…I can type up another one before I get too tired. REVIEW PLEASUMS!

~*Morna*~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I CUT MYSELF CLEANING THE FUCKING BATHROOM! Cleaning the toilet no less. I luckily had found Neosporin in my bedroom yesterday…yea I'm pissed off… So I am going to write more Zukoness…I was in there for an hour cleaning the sink toilet and walls….I'll sweep later…tomorrow maybe. Then I have to whip out the vacuum tomorrow morning and vacuum the whole upstairs. Hopefully my uncle will be pleased with that.

Battles Within

Chapter Seven: Happy Dreams

(Warning! Sexual Content lolz VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVICED!)

I was sitting on my bed several days later. We were almost to the Fire Nation. The captain said that we were going to land in the morning. I could feel the blood in my body pulsing with excitement at the thought of being home again. I laid back and sighed in content. Kaida walked into the room from the bathroom with a happy smile. "

Zuko, aren't you just so happy to be home?" She said before she sat down next to me and ran a brush through my knotted hair. I closed my eyes and nodded. Kaida was happy only when she could touch me. I lifted my hand and motioned for her to come closer.

"Yes I am, but not as happy as I am coming home with you. Come here." I said getting her attention. She looked to me and smiled. She leaned down and I put my hand around the back of her head. She kissed me softly before pulling away. I didn't like how short her kiss was, so in complaint I pulled her back to meet my lips. They had barely collided before I was biting her bottom lip. I had explored Kaida's mouth only once before, I knew that she wasn't as perfect as she appeared to be, but she was still mine.

"Zuko, Zuko stop." She spoke into my mouth after a few minutes of kissing. My hands had traveled down to her thighs and were massaging them tentatively. Reluctantly I stopped kissing her and moved my hand away from her warm body. I sighed and subconsciously noted the state that not only she was in but I was in as well. She had come to lie on top of me and I would feel the warm wetness seeping through her panties as they pressed against my side.

"What's wrong Kaida?" I asked and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't think we should move that fast. We have only been dating a month and it seems too soon to be that intimate." She blushed and looked away from me. I nodded and I leaned back in the bed. I saw that she gazed at my hardened length trying to push it's way through my pants. She quickly looked away though. Was she feeling guilty that she wouldn't finish what we started?

"Maybe we should get some sleep." I murmured and moved to my side of the bed. She enjoyed the wall and I could understand why. She crawled into bed in between me and the wall. Under the covers she went and she turned to face the wall.

"I'm sorry Zuko." I knew she was just as bothered as I was about not finishing what we started.

"No, don't be sorry." I whispered wrapping an arm around her waist. I didn't bring her so close to me that she could feel me pressing against her from behind, only enough so that she could feel the warmth I provided. I sighed and breathed in her hair. What I wouldn't do right now to have my fingers tangled in her jet black hair. To force back her neck and lavish kisses from her mouth to her toes and everywhere in between.

I groaned at the thought and turned up my own body heat. More heat would bring me to a deep sleep.

Kaida touched my shoulder softly turning her self over. I looked at her and smiled. There was something in those eyes. She smiled at me and kissed me.

"Changed your mind?" I asked and kissed her back. Her hands wrapped around my neck. My arms wrapped around her waist and I pulled her on top of me. Straddling my waist she continued to kiss me. My hands gripped her from behind. I heard her moan as I massaged both sides, her hands fumbling with the back of her night gown. I smiled and pushed her nightgown up past her waist and to the swell of her breasts. My thumbs brushed against the bottom of the swell causing a gasp from her.

She reached down between her legs and began to unbutton my pants. I lifted my waist as she pushed them down to allow my length into the open, releasing it from the tight pants that were once so loose. I groaned as I felt the very tip of myself touch her wet core. Her juices dripping down my shaft as it accumulated inside of her. I could feel the heat from her and my body responded. I tried t push up into her but she only lifted herself away from me. I could scream at her for just thinking about teasing me like that.

I needed to be inside of her, I needed that contact. It had been three years since I had had any type of woman in my bed. Here Kaida was torturing me! I reached toward her hips and tried to force her down, but the angle she was sitting, I would have to break her upper leg in half to do that. I felt her get off of me and I looked over to her standing next to the bed. She took off the night gown all the way and dropped it onto the floor. My eyes widened as I looked at her. She was perfect. There was no other way to describe her. Her skin was perfectly tan, her curves were fit to an hourglass, she was petite, but she had long legs and perfectly full breasts.

She walked back over to me in tune with every part, every muscle of her body. She knew her body and she loved it, she wasn't ashamed of it. She took the bottom of my pant legs and pulled them off of me. We both were fully exposed. She crawled over to me and I watched her body move. The way her skin rippled as she moved first her leg then her hand and repeated the action. The sway of her breasts as she worked her way up my body her nipples just touching my skin. My skin crawled when I felt the warmth of her sanctuary barely touch my erection.

She was so perfect, fluid, graceful, a piece of art that I could call my own. I reached up toward her and took each one of her breasts in my hands. I felt the weight of them as I pushed up, kneading them, and swirling her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. I saw her bite her bottom lip and close her eyes as I worked her breasts. She lowered herself and I could feel her juices dripping down my shaft again. I felt her pause and I looked up to her. She blushed and turned her head away. With a sudden flow of realization I released her breasts and took her by her waist. Flipping us both over I kissed her and entered her at the same time.

With a rush I woke up. I cursed my way to the bathroom and locked myself in. Kaida was still sleeping as I hoped she would be by the time that I left the bathroom. I sat down at my meditation table and wound myself down that way. After a cold shower I needed to warm myself up with some exercises. Looking over to Kaida before I withdrew myself from the world. I sighed and went within myself, into my internal fire and sat there.

A/N: Alright so yea I know you guys are pissed off at me, but yea. I wasn't about to write a sex scene of Zuko's fantasy wet dream lol, so I am going to write one later. I promise lol. Just not right now. Love you all and thank you to everyone who is reviewing and to everyone who is reading this story!

Some thoughts on the Avatar movie: One kinda pissed off that it isn't called Avatar and that someone else took the title….assholes…I'm a little upset that they didn't make Zuko's scar as dramatic as it was in the anime. I think that, yes it was nice that they used


End file.
